idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is a platform video game that was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It introduced the recurring character Silver the Hedgehog. The game has been referred to by a number of different aliases, including Sonic 2006, Sonic '06, Sonic: 15th Anniversary, Sonic 360 and Sonic Next-Gen. Most of these nicknames were coined by the Sonic fandom. The game faced development issues which resulted the product being rushed and ultimately a poor product being delivered. Upon release, it was widely criticized for its numerous gameplay glitches, long loading times and complicated plot. Artworks 'Renders 3D: 01' Sonic_2006_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_2006_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_2006_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_2006_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_2006_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_2006_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_2006_Omega.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_2006_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic_2006_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_2006_Elise.png|Princess Elise the Third 'Renders 3D: 02' 01_Sonic_3D_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 03_Sonic_3D_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 05_Sonic_3D_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna 02_Sonic_3D_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn 04_Sonic_3D_Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit 06_Sonic_3D_Amy.png|Amy Rose 13_shadow-sh.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 14_rouge-sh.png|Rouge the Bat 15_omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega 19_blaze_sh.png|Blaze the Cat 20_silver-sh.png|Silver the Hedgehog 11_cosmo-sh.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian 14_Sonic_3D_Elise.png|Princess Elise the Third Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog 'Supporting-Playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Cosmo the Seedrian *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat 'None-Playable Characters' *Princess Elise the Third *Duke of Soleanna 'Bosses' *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis *Dr. Eggman Level Worlds *Wave Ocean *Dusty Desert *White Acropolis *Crisis City *Flame Core *Radical Train *Tropical Jungle *Kingdom Valley *Aquatic Base *End of the World Unused Voices Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Cosmo The Seedrian Voice 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Princess Elise The Third Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna and Mephiles the Dark *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Amy Birnbaum' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Maddie Blaustein' as E-123 Omega *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Lacey Chabert' as Princess Elise the Third *'David Willis' as Duke of Soleanna *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games